kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play War Games
"Let's Play War Games" is the 41st episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 145th of the series overall. Synopsis When her friends want to play war, Kaeloo introduces them to a game which incolves strategically planning a war between kingdoms. Things go rather badly as Quack Quack has been possessed by a demon and is hurting his friends. Plot One night, Quack Quack walks into the graveyard in the forest. He finds a yogurt cup on a pedestal, and not realizing that it is possessed, he eats it. The demon inside the yogurt possesses him. The next day, Stumpy is playing a war-based video game on his console. Kaeloo walks into his room and tells him he shouldn’t play war games. Stumpy tells her it isn’t a war game and the object of the game is to "prevent his enemies from entering his territory, stealing his weapons, or going out with his sister". Kaeloo explains to him that that does indeed constitute a "war". Kaeloo rounds up all her friends and brings them together to discuss the game of the day. She acknowledges that playing war games does have its benefits, such as teaching them strategic planning and history, so she allows them to play a war game. She shows them a big circle on the ground with four sectors, explaining that each one is a kingdom or territory. Quack Quack’s is called the United States of Yogurt, Mr. Cat’s is called the Federal Republic of Sausages, Kaeloo’s is called the Super Flowery Principality, and Stumpy gets stuck with the least desirable territory, Franchouille. Kaeloo explains the rules of the game: the person whose turn it is must declare “war” on another player and throw the ball up high in the air. Stumpy hopes the ball has a “super nuclear robotic homing device”, but it’s just a regular ball. Kaeloo decides to explain with an example. She declares war on Quack Quack and then runs away while yelling that Quack Quack must try to catch the ball to throw it at someone else while the players run away to avoid getting hit. Quack Quack catches the ball and throws it at Stumpy, who gets hit. Stumpy misses a turn since he lost. Kaeloo tells Quack Quack that he’s playing too roughly. Kaeloo remarks to Mr. Cat that something might be wrong with Quack Quack, but he brushes it off and starts making jokes instead. Quack Quack declares war on Stumpy. Clearly having missed the point of the game, Stumpy starts programming his computers to launch his defenses. The ball comes closer and Stumpy screams, so it lands inside his mouth. Since Stumpy “caught” the ball, it’s his turn. Kaeloo is standing far away on the edge of the cliff so there’s no way she can get hit by the ball. Stumpy does a bad job of throwing the ball and it lands on the ground. Kaeloo makes fun of Stumpy for failing, and then explains that since he lost, he has to give a piece of his territory to the United States of Yogurt. Since it’s Mr. Cat’s turn, he tries to declare war on Quack Quack, but Quack Quack whacks him with a baseball bat and steals the ball. Stumpy tries to tell Quack Quack that he isn’t allowed to do that, but Quack Quack throws the ball at him so hard that it knocks out one of his teeth. This allows Quack Quack to steal territory from both of them. Kaeloo gets angry at Quack Quack for hurting her friends, but he ignores her. Kaeloo declares war on Quack Quack, transforms, and throws the ball. She instructs the others to run. Quack Quack throws the ball so hard that it sends them all flying in the air. Bad Kaeloo catches Mr. Cat before he can get hurt. Stumpy crashes into the ground but remains largely unharmed. Kaeloo detransforms and starts to wonder if Quack Quack has eaten anything strange lately. The yogurts from the United States of Yogurt destroy the armies of both Franchouille and the Federal Republic of Sausages. Kaeloo invites Stumpy and Mr. Cat to form an alliance with her. Quack Quack grows tentacles and starts summoning fireballs to throw at the others, and they finally realize that something is wrong. The other three hide behind a rock and try to think of a solution. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that he should go hurt Quack Quack. Mr. Cat is delighted. He complies with her request and knocks Quack Quack out with a mallet. The main four tie Quack Quack to a bed and Stumpy tries to exorcise him. Kaeloo says that in the Super Flowery Principality, people exorcise demons by dancing and singing. Mr. Cat bursts out laughing. Rather than get offended, Kaeloo laughs along with him. The demon exits Quack Quack’s body and says in a creepy voice that it will be the master of the world while slowly advancing to them while they huddle up in terror. Suddenly, the demon is crushed by Serguei. Olaf, having just arrived, says that the only person who deserves the title of “master of the world”. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Olaf * Demon * Serguei * Friedrich (offscreen) Trivia * This is the second time Quack Quack gets possessed. The first was in "Let's Play Paranormal Stuff, where he was possessed by a spirit. * This is the first episode where Kaeloo willingly allows Mr. Cat to hurt Quack Quack. Gallery Screenshot 20190522-223509.png Stumpy Has Nutz.png Quack Quack the Demon Duck.png Screenshot 20190522-223738.png Screenshot 20190522-222522.png WAR GAMES!!!.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Peace/war-themed episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character